


Ti porterò dei fiori

by k_e_i (dhiskey)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, IwaOi Week 2020 (Haikyuu!!), M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28483791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhiskey/pseuds/k_e_i
Summary: 5 volte in cui Hajime ha respirato fiori.1 volta in cui non è successo.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 3
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Ti porterò dei fiori

**Author's Note:**

> IwaOi Week 2020 | Day 5: 5 things (5 + 1), unrequited love diseases

**1.**

La prima volta in cui Hajime tossì un piccolo petalo violetto fu quando aveva sei anni. Lui e Oikawa stavano litigando, una discussione sciocca finita a insulti e urla nel cortile della scuola elementare.

«Godzilla non è stupido, tu lo sei! Tu e gli stupidi alieni che non esistono!»

Oikawa strinse i pugni, frustrato, e con uno slancio improvviso gli si scagliò contro dandogli una spinta che lo fece cadere a terra. Non aveva fatto male, non fisicamente almeno.

«Non sei più mio amico!» sibilò a denti stretti, quei pugni chiusi che vibravano ai lati del suo corpo, lo sguardo acceso e determinato.

La maestra intervenì prima che Hajime potesse rispondere, riprendendoli per il loro atteggiamento. Le sue parole si trasformarono presto in una cantilena monotona, in secondo piano rispetto ai pensieri confusi di Hajime, scanditi dal battito incalzante del suo cuore. Aveva male al petto, proprio al centro, dove il cuore batteva e l’aria gonfiava i polmoni — o almeno ci provava, si rese conto, iniziando a sudare man mano che i respiri diventavano più faticosi e forzati.

Quando la maestra li lasciò andare Oikawa se ne andò senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia, e Hajime corse dal lato opposto del cortile, dietro il cespuglio di lillà dove erano soliti nascondersi. Si accovacciò dietro i rami appena in tempo, la schiena scossa da colpi di tosse stizzosi, improvvisi. Bruciava, come se avesse qualcosa incastrato in gola. Cercò di liberarsene, provocandosi quasi il vomito.

Si riprese solo quando riuscì a sputare qualcosa di viscido nel palmo della propria mano. Aprì gli occhi e riconobbe un petalo.

Era di lillà.

**2.**

La prima volta in cui Hajime fu costretto a saltare la scuola per colpa dei fiori fu quando aveva tredici anni. Era quasi ora della ricreazione e Oikawa, seduto sul banco accanto al suo, guardava distratto fuori dalla finestra con la penna in bilico sul labbro superiore arricciato.

Gli diede una gomitata nel fianco, prima che l’insegnante di matematica lo notasse. Avevano una partita importante in vista e non era il caso di rischiare note disciplinari. 

«Aia, Iwa-chan!» protestò sottovoce Oikawa, raddrizzando il busto e massaggiandosi il fianco. La penna gli era caduta in grembo.

«Stai attento, invece di fantasticare.»

«Solo perché tu non hai nulla su cui fantasticare, non significa che non possano farlo gli altri» fu la risposta strafottente dell’amico, le labbra stirate in un sorrisino dei suoi, quelli che facevano sempre roteare verso l’alto gli occhi di Hajime.

«Che diavolo vuoi dire, cretino?»

«Che ho un appuntamento con una ragazza carina, oggi pomeriggio. Nao-chan della II-B, hai presente? Scommetto che sei geloso, eh?» ridacchiò come un cretino.

«Ma sta zitto, Shittykawa!»

Distolse lo sguardo dall’espressione ebete di quell’idiota, prima di cedere all’impulso di dargli una sberla. Non era geloso — figuriamoci — era arrabbiato, si rese conto. E non era come l’irritazione che provava di solito quando Oikawa ne sparava una delle sue, o la frustrazione dopo una sconfitta, o qualsiasi altro sentimento negativo avesse mai provato prima; era un bruciore pulsante che sbocciò nel petto come un fiore, una corolla che lentamente si apriva e gli schiacciava il petto in una morsa.

Suonò la campanella, grazie al cielo, e si precipitò al bagno più in fretta che poté. Aprì la porta del cubicolo con una spallata, piegandosi sul water senza nemmeno fermarsi per richiuderla dietro di sé. La tosse gli spremette dal corpo aria, lacrime, saliva… petali.

Con mano tremante ne raccolse uno, osservandolo spaventato e incredulo.

Lillà.

Tornò a casa prima della fine delle lezioni, inventandosi una scusa con i suoi genitori, e passò il resto della giornata su internet a cercare risposte.

**3.**

La prima volta in cui Hajime parlò di malattia di Hanahaki con un medico fu quando aveva quindici anni. Dopo un pomeriggio passato ad ascoltare al telefono Oikawa struggersi per l’ennesima ragazza che lo aveva crudelmente lasciato, aveva avuto un attacco di tosse particolarmente violento.

Aveva un metodo per non farsi sentire dai suoi genitori: prendeva un cuscino e vi premeva la faccia contro, soffocando il rumore e contenendo al contempo i petali.

Ne erano usciti parecchi quella volta, tutti lucidi di muco ma freschi e vividi. Sembravano quasi voler schernire la sua salute che andava peggiorando col loro aspetto immacolato. Ne aveva raccolto una manciata, mettendoli in un sacchetto, ed era uscito di casa per recarsi da Matsukawa.

«Oh, ciao Hajime-kun. Cercavi Issei? Temo che n—»

«Cercavo proprio lei, Matsukawa-sensei. Posso entrare?»

L’uomo lo invitò dentro casa, le sopracciglia aggrottate per lo stupore. Lo fece accomodare sul divano, nel soggiorno, offrendogli un bicchiere d’acqua che Hajime rifiutò.

Senza perdere tempo, posò il sacchetto di petali sul tavolino da fumo. «È l’Hanahaki, vero?»

Lo sguardo serio che il medico rivolse ai petali di lillà fu la conferma di cui aveva bisogno. Non era uno stupido, si era documentato ed era giunto da solo alla conclusione più plausibile: malattia di Hanahaki, una patologia estremamente rara che si manifestava in caso di amore non corrisposto con escrescenze floreali nell’albero bronchiale, le quali crescendo soffocavano la persona affetta. L’aspettativa di vita non era mai molto alta.

«Hajime, tu—»

«No, no! Sono di un mio amico che… ecco, un giorno ho visto che tossiva questi petali e li ho raccolti. Volevo solo capire…»

«Il tuo amico, Hajime, dovrebbe andare immediatamente a farsi visitare da uno specialista, possibilmente in ospedale dove c’è la possibilità di fare esami strumentali, una radiografia del torace per esempio.» Matsukawa-sensei si sistemò gli occhiali sul dorso del naso, guardandolo con aria quasi severa.

Forse aveva capito che quella era una bugia, o forse lo sospettava soltanto, ma Hajime aveva smesso di prestare attenzione alle sue parole. Assicurò l’uomo che avrebbe riferito quelle indicazioni al suo amico e tolse frettolosamente il disturbo, riprendendosi il sacchetto di petali.

La cosa che più lo sconvolgeva di quella situazione non era la prospettiva di morire soffocato, ma la realizzazione che non aveva fatto altro che posticipare. Era ovvio, dopotutto.

Aveva la malattia di Hanahaki.

Era innamorato di Oikawa Tooru.

**4.**

La prima volta in cui Hajime vide i fiori che aveva nel petto con i propri occhi fu quando aveva sedici anni. Un brutto raffreddore si era rivelato una polmonite batterica, complicanza frequente della malattia di Hanahaki.

Il medico faceva scorrere le immagini della TC soffermandosi sulle scansioni in cui si intravedevano bene le sagome di petali o bulbi. Hajime annuiva, ma tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere erano due alberi bianchi con tantissimi rami. Perfetti per vedervi crescere dei fiori, in un certo senso.

«Domani verrai dimesso, ma dovrai continuare antibiotici e cortisone almeno per una settimana» lo informò l’uomo dopo aver chiuso la finestra con l’esame radiologico, «e ovviamente riposo assoluto fino alla visita di controllo tra dieci giorni.»

Niente allenamenti, dunque. Hajime incassò il colpo senza darlo a vedere. Tanto ormai…

«Inoltre dovrai fare attenzione a evitare le cause scatenanti degli attacchi, Iwaizumi-kun. So che si tratta di una malattia difficile da gestire, ma la prossima volta potrebbe non essere sufficiente una semplice terapia farmacologica.»

Annuì e ringraziò educatamente.

Sapeva benissimo di dover fare attenzione, ma a parole era fin troppo facile. Non avrebbe dovuto prendere a pugni Oikawa nel cortile, finendo a darsele di santa ragione sotto la pioggia torrenziale, due corpi agitati in una pozza di fango. Non avrebbe dovuto, se lo ripeteva costantemente, ma questa volta Oikawa gli aveva fatto veramente perdere la pazienza.

_ «Se continui a esagerare a questo modo ti farai male per davvero, deficiente! Quel ginocchio ha bisogno di riposo!» _

_ «Ora mi hai stufato! So bene quali sono i miei limiti, fin dove posso spingermi. Fatti gli affari tuoi!» _

_ «Mi preoccupo per te, coglione!» _

_ «Non serve, grazie. Non sei nessuno per dirmi quanto e come devo allenarmi. Nessuno!» _

Innamorarsi di Oikawa era la cosa peggiore che potesse essergli mai capitata, eppure ogni volta che pensava a lui — anche col volto stravolto dalla rabbia, i lineamenti sporchi di fango e risentimento — gli spuntava il sorriso sulle labbra.

Che cosa sciocca, l’amore.

**5.**

La prima volta in cui Hajime venne intubato fu quando aveva diciotto anni. Doveva essere alla cerimonia del diploma con tutti i suoi compagni di scuola, e invece era quasi annegato nella sua personale primavera.

Lui e Oikawa si erano trovati soli nella palestra, un ultimo saluto prima di lasciarsi le superiori alle spalle. Avevano avuto lo stesso pensiero, niente di cui stupirsi. Oikawa aveva gli occhi lucidi e come ogni volta in cui cercava di tenere a bada le proprie emozioni cominciò a parlare a ruota, mescolando aneddoti a speranze, timori a promesse.

_ «È davvero finita, eh?» _

Le uniche parole che Hajime era riuscito a sentire, pesanti come incudini, affilate come lame. Si era preparato a quel giorno, si era convinto di essere pronto a quel punto così ingombrante e definitivo.

Si era sbagliato.

Sapeva di essere in un letto d’ospedale, attaccato a monitor e flebo, ma non riusciva a sentire la stoffa delle lenzuola sulla pelle o i “bip” ritmici dei suoi parametri vitali; sapeva di esserci, eppure non c’era. Riusciva solo a pensare.

L’immagine di Oikawa voltato di spalle, la sua figura alta e al contempo così piccola, era ancora vivida nella sua mente. Gli sembrava quasi di poter sollevare una mano e toccarlo. I suoi capelli erano morbidi, una sensazione che conosceva bene. Aveva voglia di tuffarci le dita dentro per l’ultima volta.

Si domandò se si sarebbe risvegliato.

Poi si domandò se ne valesse la pena.

Qualcosa di caldo gli bagnò la guancia.

**1.**

Quando Hajime aprì gli occhi dovette sbattere le palpebre a lungo prima di riuscire ad abituarsi alla luce. Era l’alba, a giudicare dal colore della fetta di cielo che si intravedeva dalla finestra. L’orologio appeso sopra la porta della stanza d’ospedale segnava le 6:25.

Mosse una mano per raggiungere la bottiglietta d’acqua accanto al letto, e si accorse solo in quel momento della persona seduta su una seggiola di plastica, il busto chino in avanti e la testa appoggiata al bordo del materasso: Oikawa.

Sfilò lentamente la mano da sotto la sua e lui continuò a dormire. Doveva essere esausto. Da quanto tempo era lì?

I pensieri di Hajime si paralizzarono quando giunse alla conclusione più ovvia: se Oikawa si trovava al suo capezzale, voleva dire che sapeva la verità.

«Sei… sei sveglio?»

Hajime sospirò, occhi chiusi, e annuì.

«Non ti devi stressare, i medici sono stati chiari. Non devi dire nulla, non devi…» si interruppe, facendo una piccola pausa prima di continuare, «quando sei crollato a terra vomitando fiori, quando eri intubato e non mi rispondevi, quando…»

Riaprì gli occhi, puntandoli sulla figura disordinata e sfatta di Oikawa. Aveva le occhiaie, i capelli scarmigliati, i vestiti in disordine. Non l’aveva mai visto piangere così, in silenzio, impaurito.

«Perché non mi hai detto niente, Hajime?» sussurrò.

La gola gli bruciava da impazzire, ma si sforzò comunque di parlare: «Perché non volevo che ti sentissi in colpa, o in dovere di aiutarmi, o…»

Questa volta fu lui a esitare. Aveva bisogno di farsi forza, ma si sentiva uno straccio; aveva bisogno dell’energia e la determinazione che lo accompagnavano senza sforzo sul campo da gioco.

«Perché ti amo e non volevo rovinarti la vita.»

«E pensavi che morendo non me l’avresti rovinata?»

«Quello non è mai stato nei piani. Pensavo di allontanarmi, dopo le superiori. Delle ricerche scientifiche dicono che il distacco fisico dalla causa scatenante della malattia di Hanahaki porta a un netto miglioramento dei sintomi, in alcuni casi alla regressione completa. Poi, col tempo, i sentimenti sbiadiscono e la guari—»

Lo schiaffo che gli tirò Oikawa lo colse di sorpresa, facendolo ammutolire.

«Non mi conosci proprio per niente, Hajime. Non capisci nulla.»

Oikawa si alzò dalla sedia, asciugandosi le lacrime con una manica, e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza. Iwaizumi lo seguì con lo sguardo, la guancia pulsante e calda, per poi far ricadere gli occhi sulle proprie mani adagiate in grembo.

Si preparò all’attacco di tosse imminente, dicendosi che anche quel giorno come un altro era buono per smetterla di soffrire.

La tosse non arrivò.

Colse una macchia di colore fin troppo familiare ai piedi del letto, vicino alla sedia. Oikawa aveva dimenticato la sua borsa, e sopra di essa era posato un rametto di lillà.

Fu l’ultima volta che Hajime vide quei fiori.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Avrei dovuto finirla ieri ma sono lenta, sowwy~


End file.
